


Exaltation

by TwistedSquid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crying, Do Not Archive, Forced to enjoy, M/M, Mind Control, Nonconathon Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSquid/pseuds/TwistedSquid
Summary: Tim had loved Elias for years. Why wouldn’t he want this?





	Exaltation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



Tim didn’t know why he was here on the threshold of Elias’s office, hand raised to knock. He’d done his level best to avoid Elias where possible, and shun him when it wasn’t. If Elias wanted to kill him, fine. But they had nothing left to talk about, and Tim certainly wasn’t going to make it easier.

And yet he was here, turning the knob, pushing the door open and striding inside. His mouth was dry, and his fingers drummed against his leg, a nervous tic Danny had always said gave him away. Why was he even thinking about Danny? He should leave.

But he had to see Elias.

“Ah, good. I was afraid I’d have to send Martin to find you. Quite impressive how you’ve made yourself scarce,” Elias said with a smile, and Tim’s heart fluttered as he stared into Elias’s eyes. Like leaves falling onto the water, then sinking into their depths. What a stupid thing to remember, just a paraphrased line from one of Martin’s terrible poems, romantic and depressing. And while the latter described his mood more often than not, the former was a feeling long lost under the heavy weight of statements and despair.

Tim stepped closer, reaching out a hand.

As Elias pulled him into the circle of his arms, Tim’s eyes slid shut, and he buried his nose in the crook of Elias’s neck, inhaling the faint scent of cologne. Strange. Elias didn’t usually wear cologne, and the scent was one Tim has always loved, too expensive for him to afford. Except when Danny bought it for him just once, on his twenty-fifth birthday.

Bile rose in Tim’s throat at the memory, and he buried his face deeper in Elias’s shoulder, breathing deeply. When he finally looked up, Elias’s eyes pinned him in place, talons closing around him. His eyes, there was something wrong with his eyes. No, there was something wrong with Tim. Nothing held him here, no magic. He didn’t want to leave, even though he would have sworn he hated Elias. But feelings were often confusing, and the low thrum of desire building in his groin was nothing like hate.

“What did you do to me?” he asked. Plaintive, weak. Like he was asking for reassurance, and maybe he was. The assurance that this was real, that it wasn’t another dream, a passing fancy in the hell of the Archives. The endless, hopeless pining. He wanted Elias to tell him it’d all be okay. Elias ran a finger over his cheekbone, and when he pulled it away, Tim could see it was wet. He was crying. Why was he crying?

“I told you I’d come back when you were feeling more reasonable. I know it can be difficult, but I think you’ll find you understand my position better now.”

He let Tim go, but took his hand, gently leading him through a door in the back of the office. There was a bed there, the duvet pulled back to reveal crisp cotton sheets. The door shut behind them, and then Elias’s hands were on his shirt, making short work of the buttons and tossing it quickly aside. Every scrap of skin he touched felt like it was on fire, and Tim couldn’t suppress the moan that bubbled from his throat.

Without thinking he began to remove the rest of his clothing, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Elias doing the same, elegant lines of his back, the curve of his arse, thighs surprisingly muscular for a man of his age. All revealed as he set his clothing carefully across a chair, then turned back to Tim. When he sat on the bed and beckoned for Tim, it was all he could do not to rush into Elias’s arms.

“What did you do to me?” Tim asked again, though he didn’t know why. More tears leaked from his eyes. He didn’t understand why he was crying, because this was what he wanted, Elias taking him into his arms, skin hot against his. He rubbed a soothing hand down Tim’s back, and with his other hand tilted Tim’s head up to kiss him, sweet as anything, just the lightest press of a tongue against his lips. Then his mouth moved higher, tongue gently lapping up the tears on Tim’s cheeks, and leaving no evidence of their passage.

“Lie down.” The instruction was soft, as kind as Elias could be when he pleased hm. And Tim wanted nothing more than to obey, crawling out of Elias’s lap to lie back on the bed, saying nothing as Elias fastened satin smooth bindings around wrists, and tied them the bedposts. “I don’t want you leaving until I’m done.” The smile he gave Tim was fond, and Tim found himself smiling back, his earlier misgivings lost under the force of Elias’s touch, the way his hands ran up the inside of Tim’s thighs, close but not quite where he wanted.

“I don’t want to leave either,” Tim said. And it was true. He’d waited so long for this, for Elias to finally touch him, to hold him and guide him. His cock was already hard, but then he’d never been big on shame. Why not show Elias how appreciative he was in every way possible? He wanted to reach for Elias, but the bindings stop him, so instead he bucked his hips, gaining a brief moment of wonderful friction. Elias couldn’t possibly miss that.

“Shh,” Elias said, pushing his hips against the bed, not quite hard enough to bruise. “You need to be patient.”

Tim huffed a laugh. “I’ve waited years, how much longer do I have?”

“Not long now,” Elias said, reaching for the bedside table. A small bottle of lube sat there, and Elias covered his fingers with it, the liquid shining in the dim light of the single lamp. As Elias began to stroke his own cock, coating it, Tim’s vision blurred. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear it, and realized he was crying again.

“Sorry, boss,” he said. Elias had finished, and hovered over him. “Guess I’m a bit overwhelmed.”

Elias placed a pillow under him and lifted his legs easily, even as tears continued to run down Tim’s cheeks. “This won’t be a problem, I assume?” He was lined up now, ready to take the plunge, and Tim wanted it more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life.

“No, I’m not exactly a virgin.” He laughed, and Elias smiled, but there was something off in the way his lips twisted. Worried, maybe, despite Tim’s assurances. He began to slide in, and it was a bit tight, but Tim took slow, careful breaths, and his body relaxed. He could take it just fine.

“You most certainly aren’t,” Elias said. Tim winced. Elias was bigger than he’d expected, but then he hadn’t gotten a clear look. But it’d be fine, and it was extra fine when Elias offered him the briefest respite, a slick hand gliding all too briefly over his cock. Tim pushed up against the touch, drawing Elias painfully deep. But it was what he wanted.

“Truly this is where you shine, Tim.” Elias punctuated the statement with a thrust, and Tim groaned, arms straining against the bindings. They seemed tighter now, the fabric rougher, but it was probably just that his skin was too sensitive, set alight by Elias’s touch. “I did know you always wanted this. After all, you wanted it with your professor as well, didn’t you?”

He stopped at that, as Tim tensed around him. Sweat prickled on his brow, and Elias wiped it away tenderly, while still callously ignoring his cock. The full feeling was almost too much to bear, but he knew Elias would take care of him in the end. He always did.

“Yes,” Elias said, changing his angle. Time gasped and his eyes stung as Elias brushed his prostate. “It probably wasn’t quite what you expected when he invited you to join him in the field to take oral statements. But you enjoyed it in the end, didn’t you? And you certainly gained all sorts of useful skills, that summer you spent with him. And why not?” Elias’s fingers circled the base of his cock, just barely touching. Tim wanted more, but he knew now if he moved, Elias would give him nothing. He just had to do what Elias wanted. Only then would he be rewarded. “He was handsome enough, wasn’t he? Only a couple decades older, and you’ve always had a thing for older men.” At that, Elias leaned forward, brushing his cock with a hand in passing, and continuing on to cup Tim’s cheek and press a kiss against his lips. “Some things never change.”

“The men just get older,” Tim said. Elias chuckled, and pulled away. He stroked Tim’s cock, once, twice, then let it go again. Reward for the joke, but Elias wasn’t done with him yet.

“Ah, but I’m younger than that executive at the publishing house,” Elias said. Tim turned his head to the side, the sight of Elias too much for him as he began increase his pace. He watched a wet spot grew on the sheets next to his cheek. “What was his name again?”

Tim didn’t know why he was asking. Elias knew, just like he knew everything about Tim. And why shouldn’t he? “Nigel.”

“Ah, yes. Rather stuffy, wasn’t he? And not nearly as talented as Professor MacLean. But the promotion was worth it in the end, wasn’t it?” Elias’s rhythm was relentless, and only getting faster. Not enough lube, but Tim didn’t want him to stop, not really. He needed this, for Elias to have him. To wipe away Nigel, to wipe away— He didn’t want to think of that now.

“That wasn’t why—” Elias’s hand hovered over Tim’s cock, and Tim couldn’t help it. He lifted his hips, only for Elias’s hand to disappear. He shook his head in disappointment.

“It was, Tim. Your supervisor might have said otherwise, but it was only his glowing recommendation that got you that position. And why not? You certainly learned well from Professor MacLean. I may have to try your talents myself, sometime.”

The image of Elias standing over him, of Tim taking his cock into his mouth, flooded his mind. And he wanted nothing more at that moment. He hoped the opportunity came soon, to show Elias what he could do. Even older as Elias was, maybe they could do it again today. Nigel had certainly had surprising stamina.

“But now, I think we’re done,” Elias said. One final thrust, and then he froze, eyes locked with Tim’s as he came. It was almost enough to tip Tim over the edge, even though Elias had barely touched him. But not quite. No, instead he remained where he was, aching hard as Elias pulled out and reached for a small towel resting on the nightstand.

“Are—are you going to untie me?” God, he sounded like Martin. Certainly not the sort of man Elias wanted to fuck. He’d have to do better.

Elias’s eyes raked over his body. He flexed his hands futilely, and shifted against the soft sheets. Sure, he was younger than Elias, but not so young and inexperienced that he could just come without more than that. And Elias would understand that, right? But Elias didn’t say anything, just turned away from Tim, heading into the small adjoining toilet, and emerging after a few minutes as immaculately dressed as before. Then he walked back to Tim, bending over him, a hand on the binding on one wrist. He pressed a brief kiss to Tim’s lips, and said, “You want to obey me, don’t you?”

“What kind of question is that?” No, yes, never, always. Oh god, he was crying again, why did he keep crying? He’d agreed to this, hadn’t he? He wanted this.

“Answer it, Tim.” His fingers were sliding down Tim’s arm, away from any hope of release.

“Yes, I do.” He wasn’t able to see as Elias freed his wrist, the tears coming harder now. It was probably just stress, and too much stimulation without any sort of end. All he needed now—

He looked at Elias, free hand hovering over his cock. Elias nodded, and Tim began to stroke gratefully. He wished Elias were still fucking him, but the memory was enough, along with the motion of his hand, too rough but exactly what he needed. He came as Elias watched, leaving his stomach sticky and wet.

Elias freed the other hand, and gave him the cloth. He cleaned up and dressed, all while Elias watched. When he was finished, he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. Elias leaned down, lips brushing the skin of Tim’s ear.

“Tim. Do as I say, and I’ll reward you beyond your wildest dreams.”

Then he pulled away, the door snapping shut behind him.

________________________________

When Tim left Elias’s office, Melanie was waiting, balancing a teetering pile of statements and a furious expression.

“Hey!” she called as he passed her. He turned back to her. He thought he was smiling. He hoped that calmed her down. She always seemed so stressed.

“Where have you been?” she said, catching up to him. “I thought you said you’d help me move those boxes. I know you don’t want to be here, but there’s no reason to be so lazy. Wait, why are you crying?”

“Am I?” Tim touched a hand to his face. His fingers came away wet. “Must be the stress.”

He left her gaping after him. Back to his desk, back to the work he loved, to please the man he adored.

He’d always wanted this.


End file.
